


Magic Tricks

by wickedspeed



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedspeed/pseuds/wickedspeed
Summary: Jillian Holtzmann had been on dates before; that is, if you considered subtly flirting with people she found interesting and awkwardly backtracking if they decided to return the favor a date.  If so, then yes, she had been on many dates before.
Tonight was different.  Tonight she had a date with Dr. Erin Gilbert, brilliant particle physicist and ectoplasm-magnet ghostbuster.





	

Jillian Holtzmann had been on dates before; that is, if you considered subtly flirting with people she found interesting and awkwardly backtracking if they decided to return the favor a date. If so, then yes, she had been on many dates before.

Tonight was different. Tonight she had a date with Dr. Erin Gilbert, brilliant particle physicist and ectoplasm-magnet ghostbuster.

Holtzmann had been flirting with the redhead ever since they met (against Abby’s initial wishes and protest), and had relished every time she made Erin flush (extra points if said flush extended to her chest). However, while a small part of her had always hoped Erin would reciprocate, she had never been fully prepared for the day Erin actually did it.

“Hey, whatcha got there?”

Erin had let out a sigh (a fond one, Holtz told herself) before replying, “Just my work, like usual.”

“Ah. Work. That really cranks my engine.”

Usually Erin would flush and Holtzmann would grin before wheeling away, adding it to her count.

She was not expecting Erin to turn and face her before saying, “Oh, is that so? Well your engine must be at full power by now.”

Holtzmann had only been able to stare at that, her glasses hanging off one ear. She remembered her brain trying to make words, but something had become disconnected.

“What’s wrong Holtz? Do you need more cranking?”

Still no reply came from the engineer, and Erin’s grin had slid away, replaced by a look of concern.

“Holtzmann? Are you... okay? Holtz?” 

A slightly strangled noise escaped the blonde.

“Abby, I think I broke our engineer!”

-/-

And that brought Jillian Holtzmann to the current situation at hand. Dr. Erin Gilbert was sitting across from her wearing a stunning dress that reminded the engineer very much of the night sky, and Holtz was having a hard time believing they were really here.

“Holtzmann?”

“Huh?” The blonde was pulled from her thoughts by Erin’s voice.

“Did you hear me?”

“Not at all.” Holtz immediately realized how that sounded, and added, “But only because I was trying to find Cassiopeia in your dress.”

“Oh.”

There was a silence between them, during which Holtz tried to determine if she were losing Erin or not. She needed a classic, never-fail Holtzmann save…

“So, what are you thinking of gett—oh.” Erin had looked up from her menu to see Holtzmann resting her chin on one hand, a spoon hanging off her nose.

The blonde gave her a nod, the spoon moving a bit, but remaining put.

Erin gave her slight smile. “You’re very talented.”

-/-

“I don’t know what I did wrong!” Holtzmann let out a huff as she yanked her tie undone, letting it hang loose around her neck. “She went right to her apartment, didn’t even want to come back to the firehouse!”

“Well, did you do the spoon on the nose thing?” Abby asked.

“Of course, but it didn’t land!”

The brunette shook her head. “Well, a move that wins me over won’t woo Erin so easily. She’s like the Fort Knox of women; impenetrable.”

“Oh my god,” Patty said from where she had been listening on the couch. “Y’all need to learn something about women, which is sad because you are women.” She paused at Holtzmann. “Well, maybe not you. I don’t know what you are.”

“I’m desperate!”

“Then listen: next time you go out with Erin, no hanging spoons off your nose, for starters.”

“Ooo, what about when you balance the salt shaker on its edge?” Abby suggested.

Patty gave the brunette a look. “If Erin wanted to see magic tricks, she would have dated a magician.” She looked back at the engineer. “Are you a magician, Holtzy?”

The blonde responded with the classic removing-your-own-thumb trick.

“Oh, we have a lot of work to do.”

-/-

Date night, take two. No spoon nose, no salt shaker, no wallet on fire… okay, actually, just don’t set anything on fire.

“Holtzmann?”

The blonde looked up from her menu at Erin’s voice. “Gilbert?”

The redhead rolled her eyes. “You’ve been rather quiet… you didn’t actually blow something up, did you, because I’m not wearing my running heels.”

“Hey, what you call explosions are just… little poofs.”

Erin gave her a look.

“Okay, medium poofs at most.”

“Mm-hm.”

Silence.

“Why did you say yes?”

“Because I didn’t want to say no?” Erin’s brow furrowed. “Is this a riddle?”

“I mean, to a second date. It seemed like the first one… didn’t go so well.”

Erin was still looking at her, and Holtzmann could feel the words threatening to spill out, as they often did when her nerves got the best of her.

“I just, I had this feeling I kinda weirded you out on our first date, which I didn’t mean to do, I was just so excited to finally be out with you.”

Oh no, she couldn’t stop it now; all she could do was wait until the worst was over.

“And I know I always flirt with you, but I never expected a response and when you did I just got so awkward and I did my best to remain normal but normal isn’t really me, hasn’t ever been, and you’re just so beautiful even when you’re covered in ectoplasm and I just really like you.”

“Oh, I see.” Erin was staring at her, and Holtzmann could feel her cheeks burning. Cue the awkward backtracking, right on schedule.

“But, you know… whatever,” the engineer finished, doing her best to look nonchalant as she ran a hand through her hair.

Erin didn’t reply, and Holtzmann was considering leaving when she heard, “Then I guess I learned how to do this for nothing.”

The blonde looked up to see a spoon hanging off the physicist’s nose, and a grin spread across her face.

“Oh, I have so much to teach you.”


End file.
